Rising Rebellion
by Fulcrum-1115
Summary: Back in the early days, before the Rebellion formally existed, a lot of guerrillas got their hands dirty doing things no one else wanted to do—or even think about. One of those cells is are the Hawkes. A band of freedom fighters joined together to fight the empire. With supplies in short supply they request help to regain a fighting chance.
1. Chapter 1

A young man looked at the wreck of the Recusant-class light destroyer that the cell had rebuilt into a base on the planet Triton.

He watched from a small bridge that connected several other buildings that overlooked the hull that housed the makeshift command center and mess hall.

Taking the cigarette from his lips, exhaling the white smoke his eyes darted to the massive crack in the cave leading to the outside world filled with a lush forest and old mountain ranges.

Their cell, the Hawkes had set up their base here in the mountain, using the old wreck as shelter. As he continued to stare outside he saw the familiar YU-410 light freighter get closer to their base.

They had named the base Defiant Core after the frigate Nova Defiant that once belonged to the CIS before crashing down on the planet long ago during the clone war.

The sound of engines roared throughout the cave as the ship flew inside, landing near a couple of z-95 Headhunters that served as their squadron. It was command of Dero Jin, a Sullustan pilot that had joined those years ago.

"Captain Rayhem requested in the command center." A voice over the intercom informed, taking the cigarette from his mouth and tossing it on the floor before squashing it with his boot.

Grabbing his E-14 rifle, one that was standard issue for Shoretroopers. Swinging it over his shoulder, Rayhem headed back down the ladder. Traversing a rocky pathway that led down to the hull.

Pushing aside some hanging cloths serving as a door Rayhem entered the interior of the ship, its grimy wall showed years of decay with a few lights dangling from the ceiling.

Rayhem walked into a large hallway, moving past working personnel that where busy repairing the battered and dirty hallways to a more function state. They took a turn that led to a door on the end of the hallway.

The doors hissed open revealing dim lit command center, several other officers and personnel where in the room, monitoring consoles and sensor data.

Ray looked at the holo-projector in the center, showcasing a hologram of the planet they were on. It casted a faint light, illuminating the room in a blue hue. Taking a place next to Dero Jin, giving him a nod and spotted a few other faces.

A Mon Calamari named Akimbo, the chief medical officer in charge of the medical-bay.

"Proceed." Trommer spoke as he rested his hands on the projector. He was an Admiral who left the empire, a defector like himself. He had swapped out his uniform for simpler clothes but kept his rank insignia.

"We managed to steal a few supplies but the empire really has upped the security on patrols." Maytoc, captain of his YU-410 sighed.

After a raid several weeks ago the empire had increased their security, forcing them to lay low and with supplies getting short they had to resort to ration food. It had severely hindered any missions or raids.

They would usually transport any supplies they didn't use from a raid to other cells but kept minimum contact due to their cell being more extreme than others.

"Understood, I shall make contact with Fulcrum in order to get supplies. Until then we have to stay with rationing food." The admiral stated. "In the meantime captain, I have received word of recruits wanting to join our cause. I need you to investigate."

"Where am I going?"

"To the planet Galtor VI." Trommer answered the older captain.

"Copy that admiral." The older man nodded.

"Captain Trannis." Trommer called out. Turning to the young man.

"Yes admiral." Ray straightened up. Stepping forward to the holo-projector.

"I need you and your droid to look for two of our scouts, they has missed two of their check INS." The admiral ordered him.

"What was their last one?" Rayhem asked. Looking at the admiral.

 _it would give me a start where to look for the scouts._

"Their last check in was at the south grove sensor." Trommer tapped a button and the hologram zoomed in on the location of the sensor.

"Copy that." He said adjusting his gloves. "Did they report anything unusual?"

"A slight increase in Iknayid but nothing else." The admiral replied calmly. "Dismissed."

* * *

 ** _Defiant Core. 17:21_**

He watched as he saw everyone returning to their duties, walking towards the entrance of the cave. Letting out a disappointing sigh as he looked at the sky, seeing the light rain fall on the trees. Sitting down near a couple of rocks at the entrance, below him where a few soldier on patrol.

Feeling the wind brush against him gave some relaxation as they walked through the lush forest. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, hearing a familiar pair of metal footsteps coming his way. Turning around he saw the sleek assassin droid approach him.

"Salutation: Greetings master. I see you have been enjoying the lovely weather."

"Yeah, right." Ray let out a huff as he stood up, putting on his poncho.

"Statement: Shall we begin our search for the missing scout or do you wish to engage in idle chatter." The droid crackled. Catching another poncho Ray tossed him. "Query: Why should I have need of this master?"

"Camouflage HK, a big shiny droid stands out in a green forest." Ray explained to him.

"Commentary: I can easily blend in master." HK jested.

"I'm sure you do HK. Let's go, it roughly two and a half klicks from here." Ray told dryly, grabbing his rifle before standing up and sliding down the terrain.

Softly landing on the muddy ground, Ray headed towards the large trees. He heard HK footsteps close behind as they entered the thick forest, slowly the sounds of metal clanking and construction efforts disappeared.

The only sound being the rain and rustling of the trees as the pair continued to slog through the increasing rain. It wasn't long before a loud crack that caused Ray to look up at the darkened skies.

* * *

 _ **Triton wilderness. 19:53**_

He wiped the rain from his eyes, moving past the trees. Carefully placing his feet on the slippery ground, making sure not to lose his footing and carefully moved forward past the dense foliage. A loud croak caused the two to raise their blasters, stopping in their tracks.

"HK?"

"Assessment: I have detected several lifeforms near us, the likely hood would be Iknayid's." HK readied his rifle as the croaking stopped. The only sound Ray's breath and the rain.

"Damn, how far to the sensor?" Rayhem asked. Aiming down his rifle.

"Two hundred meters, master." The droid answered.

As Ray took a step forward a loud rustle came from nearby bushes, Ray quickly turned his blaster into the direction before a large white arachnid burst from nowhere. Unable to open fire as the creature rushed forward, slamming into the young man and knocking him to the ground.

Feeling the air escape his lungs as he hit the ground, seeing the creature crawl up to him with its jaws open, letting out a loud croak before rushing up to the downed Ray.

Narrowly avoiding the creature's mouth as it attacked him, using his hands to stop its jaw from biting his face off he felt the warm and oozing breath on his face.

"Chew on this." Ray grunted, holding back its jaw whilst reaching for his DC-17 pistol and placing it in the arachnid's mouth before pulling the trigger.

The creature cried out before dropping on Ray's body, causing the latter to groan. Slowly wiggling from under the dead corpse.

Ray looked for his droid companion. Unable to see HK Ray wiped away loose hair strands, only to smear more mud on his dirtied face.

"HK!" Ray shouted reaching for his rifle, hearing another loud croak from behind him.

Turning around and raising his blaster, he saw another Iknayid coming his and fired at the creature. It slumped to the ground as smoke came from the blaster burns, Ray looked around unable to see the droid in the darkness.

Quickly activating the flashlight on his rifle and chest, he looked for his missing ally.

 _Where is that blaster bucket...?_

"HK!" He shouted again. Getting no response from him. "Damn droid."

Hearing blaster fire near his location, Ray ran to where it came from. He moved past the tree and roots, wiping rain from his eyes he spotted his companion fighting an Iknayid.

The creature cried out as HK kicked one of its legs, effectively breaking it. The cries where quickly silenced as the assassin droid swiftly snapped its neck.

"Target eliminated." HK spoke proudly, grabbing his rifle from the ground. "Master, have I mentioned how despicable these creatures are?"

"Now you have, a slight increase my ass..." Ray muttered.

 _And bigger too.._

"Report: No further targets that need liquidation."

"HK, can you try a scan for the scouts?"

"Commentary: I might as well scan the dead remains of these creatures master." HK deadpanned, prompting Ray to glare at him. "Very well."

Ray looked around as HK scanned the area, recharging his rifle and readying it.

"Report: I am detecting organic signals coming this way." HK reported to his master. "Ready to vaporize."

 _More incoming, great.._

"Be ready." Ray instructed, taking cover behind a fallen tree trunk.

* * *

The loud croaks behind her kept her running through the dense forest, her clothes torn and brown and red from all the mud and blood. Small wound and cuts across her face and body, making it more difficult to run.

 _It was supposed to be a simple patrol.._

Whimpering as she felt her slipping on the muddy grass, dropping her to the ground. Looking back she could see the large arachnid closing in, struggling to get back up to her feet as it croaked it in anger.

Continuing to run past the trees she heard something in the distance, a sound not made by these things but something if you fire a weapon.

 _Blaster fire!_

The mere thought of it made her pick up her pace but her wounds didn't make it easy, looking over her shoulder she could see the white creature speed up towards her.

A cry slipped her mouth as it let out a loud croak and open its jaws at her, she felt her heart race even harder and the hairs on her neck stand up as she heard its growls get closer.

 _I don't want to die.._

She could feel tears fall on her cheeks as she ran through a thick bush, hearing the creature's footsteps getting closer. She heard a few more blaster shots fired, closer to her location.

As she ran forward despite all the pain across her body she felt a sudden strong force push her forward, causing her to yelp.

She felt the wet mud against her skin as she hit the ground, tossing around she saw the arachnid croak again before rushing at her.

"NO!" She screamed, raising her hands in front of her face.

She heard the creature cry out as she heard what seemed shouts and blaster fire going off behind her. A sudden weight on her legs made her look, the eyeless head laid on her legs.

Feeling her stomach tighten as she looked at the white body before yelping, crawling away from it. Looking back she saw a bright light shining at her, blinding her eyes for a moment.

"Help! Please help!" She cried out, reaching forward. Hearing footsteps coming to her.

"Easy, easy." A male voice spoke, she saw the person kneeling. Carefully pulling her up from the muck. She could make out some of his face but it was too dark and wet to see him properly.

"Please help.." She sobbed out, clinging to what felt his chest.

"Easy, take a breath." His voice told as she let out more sobs, looking up she could properly see him. Short brown hair and blue eyes, the sharp lines of his jaw and dirtied face.

* * *

Ray looked down his scope as he saw movement up ahead, his finger slowly going for the trigger. The bushes rustled and Ray looked up from his scope. A figure of a person ran towards them only to get slammed to the ground.

"Hold your fire HK!" Ray shouted as the person crawled on the ground.

Raising his blaster at the pursuing Iknayid. He and HK both fired a bolt at the creature, causing it to cry out.

Dopping to the ground at the persons feet. Ray glanced at the arachnid before looking at the crawling person. Quickly jumping over the fallen tree - Hearing a female voice cry out.

"Help! Please help!" Ray quickly rushed over to her. He swung his rifle over his back.

"Easy, easy." He spoke, kneeling next to her body before carefully lifting her up.

"Please help.." Ray heard her sob, he felt a small thump against his chest.

"Easy, take a breath." He told, she looked up at him. Her dirtied face and eyes full of fear was visible now, behind all the mud and dirt he could see a fair skinned girl with light blue eyes. She had brown curly hair in a bun. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dianne.." She answered. Taking a few long breaths.

"Alright Dianne, let's get you home." Ray stated, carefully pulling her with him as he stood up.

"Advisement: Master we should hurry back to the base, more of these creatures will undoubtedly come."

"How good can you walk?" Ray asked the brown haired scout.

"I think I can manage." She gritted her teeth, Ray looked down at her legs, seeing multiple gashes and wounds.

"Rebuff: Scans indicate blood loss, this pityable organic won't go far alone."

"I think I can manage too." He took his rifle and tossed it to his droid companion. "Cover us HK."

"Commentary: I shall enjoy killing any organic that is hostile in our way."

"Wait what do you mea-." Dianne was cut off as Rayhem took her arm and knelt slightly, she quickly followed and let him bring her over his shoulders.

"It's going to be a long walk."

* * *

 ** _Defiant Core. 21:47_**

The rain splashed against the rocks of the base with rebel personnel and soldiers walking by.

Several soldiers stood guard at the large entrance of the base, watching the heavy storm overhead.

"How long 'till the storm passes?" A male soldier asked. Looking at the dark weather above him

"It's going to take a while mate." Another older soldier responded. "Why'd you ask?"

"The sooner we can go looking for our men." The first man answered.

"Looking for them, they're probably dead by now." The older soldier scoffed.

"We can't just leave them, captain Trannis would - does look for others."

"And gets half his squad killed." A female soldier joined in.

"Because of the wrong intel he got."

"And yet he got a promotion for it!" The older soldier spat, slowly the discussion got the attention of other personnel.

"Do you think he'd wanted it?" A younger soldier retorted. Joining in on the coverstation.

"I lost friend thank to that kid!"

"We all did, we all lost friend because of the empire." A female technician countered.

"Why do you think he goes solo these day, so that he doesn't lose anyone else." The male soldier added.

"Look!" A soldier pointed at two figures in the distance, not far from the entrance of the base.

Ray jogged forward with HK behind him, he spotted other personnel bundled together. Marching up the hill to the large crack in the mountain.

"Medic!" He shouted as Ray walked inside. "She's lost blood."

Within moments medic rushed past other men and women with Akimbo in charge, Ray gently placed Dianne's body on the stretcher and the medics quickly carried her to the med-bay. Ray jogged along the stretcher, watching the body of Dianne - her eyes close.

"Prepare a Bacta tank." Akimbo ordered to his staff before turning to the young captain. "I'm going to need you to stay outside."

"Please notify me when she wakes up." Ray asked the Mon Calamari doctor.

"I will captain. She's in good hands." The doctor patted his shoulder before continuing to the med-bay

Rayhem simply nodded in response, watching as the medics brought her into the medical bay. Letting out a sigh, he walked back in the direction he came.

Walking past other personnel he saw them giving him friendly nods whilst others simply glared at him as he headed to the command center.

Walking through the hallways he saw HK standing next to the door of the command center, his orange eyes locked onto him and handed Ray his rifle back. Giving him a wry smile as he took the rifle back and tapped the button of the door.

It hissed open with blue light of the projector illuminating the room, showing several docked ships in orbit over a planet. Trommer spotted him and switched it back to their planet before walking to the captain.

"Captain, I heard your mission was a success." He concluded.

"Partially sir, I found one of the scout's sir. The other is still MIA." Ray reported sighing deeply. "I will ask Dianne if she knows what happend when she wakes up."

"Very well, what else?" The admiral asked.

"The Iknayid's." The captain said. Making his way to the projector. Tapping a few buttons, the hologram changed to that of the arachnid.

"What about them?" Trommer brushed his chin. Narrowing his eyes on the hologram.

"There aren't just more of them sir." Ray began. "They're bigger too."

Tapping a few buttons, it copied the hologram and enlarged the second hologram - the second one was roughly half times bigger than the first one.

"This is warranting." Trommer lamented. His eyes traveled too the holograms.

"Yeah and we lost one scout to them already." Ray sighed. "What changed?"

"Akimbo still has his old report on them. From when we came here. Perhaps if we examine one now, we might find out." The admiral suggested. "Dismissed for now."

* * *

Ray exited the room and walked through the long hallway - heading to the mess hall, hearing HK mechanical footsteps follow him. Ray stopped and turned around to his friend.

"As you where HK." Ray gave him a small smile, trying not too sound tired.

"Approval: I like your orders master." HK stated in a cheerful before walking off in an adjacent hallway.

Ray look at the assassin droid walk away for a brief moment. Ray continued down the hallway to the mess hall.

Pushing aside plastic flaps Ray entered the grimy room, it was bare basics, having only a few tables and chairs with only a few lights on the walls.

At this time of day it was barely occupied by any personnel, moving past the furniture to an empty table and sat down. Settling his rifle next to him as he grabbed his flash from his belt and taking a swig from it as he rested back into the chair, feeling the weight on his eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked behind him. Ray looked around he saw the chief medical officer behind him. Giving a small smile.

"You don't have to ask doc." He chuckled lightly at the Mon Cal.

"I am aware of that, I'm just being polite. That's all." Akimbo returned the smile before he sat down on the opposite side. "Your friend is stabilized at the moment."

"Thanks doc." Ray rubbed his forehead, his hand reached to the inside of his jacket. Taking a small rectangle box out and opening it, scowling as the cigarettes where ruined - d amp and wet from the rain.

You should stop you know, I won't do you any good." The Mon Cal advised the young man.

"Oh I know." He shrugged, tossing the box on the table.

 _I just don't care._

"Kid, you're still young with a good and healthy pair of lungs. Don't waste them on that." The doctor spoke before his comlink went off. "Akimbo here."

 _"Doctor, we need you in the med-bay."_

"I am on my way." He stood up, looking at the young man in front of him. "Get some sleep captain."

"I will." Rayhem stood up, giving the Mon Calamari doctor a nod before parting ways.

Akimbo walked back in the direction of the medical-bay as Ray headed to the officers' quarters.

* * *

With a hiss the door opened, revealing the dark room serving as the quarters. Rayhem quietly walked inside after hanging his jacket outside to dry, silently making his way past several officers who where asleep.

Ray Kicked off his boots as he sat down on his bunk and stripped off his pants and shirt. Storing them in his small cabinet. Dropping himself on his bunk and pulling the thin covers over him, looking at the picture he had pinned to the ceiling of his bunk.

Reminding him of the time he wasn't fighting a guerrilla war. He was just a boy then, learning in school and hanging out with friend on Mandalore. He remembered his friends from his former class.

A sigh slipped his mouth as he remembered the good times they had, the friendship they had together until the incident causing him and Sabine to leave.

His mind filled with the horrible memories. The air changed, the smell and images of burned flesh and flames filled his mind. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, letting another sigh slip his lips before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Officers Log:_

 _Entry 521; Captain Rayhem Lok Trannis._

 _Last search and rescue mission was partially successful. I and HK-51 managed to rescue one of two scouts that went on patrol. We were sent after them after they had missed their check ins. HK and I searched for the last known check in at the south grove. As we began our search a heavy rainstorm had come, slowing our progress more then another encounter with the indfaklfds._

 _Admiral Trommer reported that their numbers had increased slightly but upon our search I have discovered that they there are not only more than usual but bigger too. After the initial attack from the creatures we found one of the missing scouts named Dianne. She had sustained injury and need medical attention, forcing me to cancel the search for the remaining scout at the moment._

 _After rescuing and bringing her to the medical bay, I reported my mission to admiral Trommer. After sharing my findings I was dismissed. The next day I was called in the next day for a new mission - find, kill and return a inkadhakf. That way we could perhaps find answers to the inkayinds problem._

 _End log._

* * *

A small breeze wavered over Rayhem as he walked past large brown trees, it ruffled his hair. The warmth it had weeks ago was either dissipated or had sunk in the ground.

The trees where densely packed and the leaves were slowly changing color from a bright green to a multitude of yellow, orange and red - a rainbow of rich, autumn colors. The breeze rustled the leaves in a elegant dance. They tumbled down from their branches allowing few rays of sunlight to break through the thick canopy with birds zipping by in between the trees.

He heard the mechanical footsteps of his companion behind him along with the sound of a dead Indkaf dragged along. Ray could smell the fresh, clean air. The scent of packed undergrowth, earth and water drifted through the air. It was a standard day in autumn, the warmth of the summer had faded and the seeping cold of winter had yet to come.

Ray walked over the many crunchy leaves as they made their way back to Defiant Core, knowing that the leaves would be soggy after the last rainfall. They walked on a small path had formed after walking the route countless times. He heard the leaves crunching and the twigs snapping as he marched forward.

Next to the path was a stream, it was wide and rocky. Boulders stuck out of the water like fallen ships with moss clinging to them and half chocked by fallen leaves, it headed far inlands where it ended in a large lake.

Ray could see the forest trees grow thinner in the distance. As he drew closer he could see the massive mountain ranges, white clouds crowded the tops with below the treeline and several waterfalls. Ray look at the larges one, the water tumbled down the hillside into an array of smaller waterfalls. From a distance it was a silent white stream flowing down the rocky outcrops before plunging into the waterbed that connected to the stream.

As he neared the treeline Ray spotted the massive crack to the base. Slowly the chirping of the birds fades, replaced by mechanical sound before walking up to the massive entrance.

* * *

"Stand by for decontamination."

Ray heard the robotic voice order as he stood in the decontamination room that separated the medical bay from the rest of the base. Rayhem closed his eyes as the blue rays traveled across his body.

He heard the faint hiss, letting him know of the doors opening. Opening his eyes again and walking in the medbay. It was the most clean building of the base and for good reason. Akimbo was - is rather vocal of maintaining hygiene.

He walked past medics in white coats, droids and empty medical beds. All for one. The slim frame of the female scout laid on the white bed. A small monitor next to it with her vitals displayed on it. The small beeps coming from it notified Ray of her steady heart beat.

As Rayhem got closer to the bed, her eyes slowly opened. Blue eyes studied him as he sat down on a chair, slightly groaning as he did before giving her a small smile.

"Goodmorning. How are you?" He asked politely.

"Hi, i'm fine thank you." Dianne replied in a tired voice.

"That good to hear Dianne.. I never got your last name." Ray rubbed his neck.

"Kes, Dianne Kes." She introduced herself, holding up her hand. "I never got yours."

"Rayhem Trannis or Ray for short." The captain smiled shaking her hand softly. "Nice to meet you."

Dianne gave him a smile as he introduced himself. Ray returned the smile before grimacing.

"I take it you know I have to ask questions?" He asked her. Dianne nodded slowly, taking in a sharp breath. "What happened to your squadmate?"

"He didn't make it.." She croaked out.

"Indafala?" Ray questioned.

"They... ate him.. alive.." Dianne recalled the horrifiying moment.

Ray felt his stomach turn, disgusted by the revelation. Normally they would just kill it's prey off. He watched as the scout breathed heavily and took her hand. She looked up as he gave it a small squeeze. Giving her a comforinting smile as she heaved.

"It's normal to be freaked out after what you went through." He said, hoping it would calm her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned her head away from him. Shaking it.

"Alright, alright. Why did you join us?" Rayhem asked, changing the subject.

Slowly her head turned back to his, her breathing slowing down. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes before looking at the captain sitting next to her. Eyeing her with a calm look.

"My planet used to be green and full of life before the empire came. They stripped our resources and polluted our world, I, my family and many others began to protest peacefully. After the empire attempted to disperse us they began to carry out mass arrests, sentences and executions."

"How did you escape?" Ray raised his brow. Curious to know the answer.

"When we got to our prison a riot broke out, I among my parents and other prisoners escaped on a stolen shuttle to safety." She explained. "My parents went to Dantooine and I left to join the rebellion."

"I'm glad your parents made it out." He spoke positifly.

"What about you, why did you join?" She asked him in turn.

"I saw the empire mow down innocent civilians on my home planet when I was a cadet." Ray told her, letting out a sigh as the memories filled his mind. Briefly closing his eyes to shove them away.

"Where were you from?" Dianne frowned curiously at him.

"I'm from Mandalore." He answered with a small smile tugging his lips at the mention of the name.

Dianne opened her mouth to say something but closed hit, her eyes darting behind him.

"And here are your migraine pills." Akimbo's voice told.

Ray turned around, spotting the gray Mon Calamari standing behind him. He tossed a small box at him, Ray swiftly caught it and stood up. Giving him a smile.

"If you're done. I must attend my patient." He shoved past him, flashing Dianne a grin.

Ray rolled his eyes and made his leave from the medical-bay. Walking back to the door he saw an asian man in a black suit. Ray gave him a nod as he made his way to him.

"Rayhem, how are you?" He asked in a professional tone, giving the young captain a smile.

"Fine, no need of a session Huang." Ray chuckled briefly, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

Huang Wu was the base psychiatrisch, he worked along side Akimbo. Overseeing the patients and evaluating them before they're cleared from the med-bay. Next to that, if a fight broke out he would talk to the people involved and heard their side of the story before filing a report to Trommer. He was also the person to go if there was a personal problem, Ray remembered he had to talk to him after a failed mission that caused him to lose most of his men.

"That would be a reason to have one." Akimbo chimed in. Slapping Rayhem on the back, Ray glared at him briefly before composing himself.

"Doctor, how is she?" He greeted his colleague in a positive tone.

"Well, physically she is fine but emotionally if for you to decide with your evaluation." The chief medical officer replied friendly.

Ray turned his head as he heard a familiar engine roar echo throughout the base. He gave Wu and Akimbo a small nod before continuing to the exit of the medical bay. Upon exiting the building he saw the YU-410 landing on its usual spot.

Maytoc walked down the rusty ramp quickly after it landed. He and several new faces followed him. New recruits by the looks of them.

Great.. green boys who don't know war..

Sighing to himself, Ray headed to the landed freighter. Ignoring any other personnel on the way, as he got closer the group's eyes settled on him. Ray wasn't sure it was either admiration or intimidation they showed.

"Boys this is Rayhem Trannis." Maytoc introduced him to the group. Their eyes focused on him as he approached.

"But you will call me captain or sir. Clear?" Ray ordered. A few nods where seen among them as they kept silent, Ray took a step closer to them.

"You all might think this as some grand adventure, it ain't. It's war, chances are you'll die - its my job to keep you from dying." Rayhem pointed out, marching in front of them. He could see the eagerness had long faded as he had spoken.

"You kid, ever held a blaster?" He stood in front of a blonde haired boy.

"I have held a practice rifle. Sir." He gulped.

Ray gave a small nod before looking at the rest of the bunch.

"Who else has held a rifle?" He asked. Of the seven recruits three raised their hands up in the air. "The rest who haven't, got a trait?"

"I have worked as a mechanic before. Sir." A dark skinned male spoke.

"Who else?" Ray questioned gaining another hand. "Alright. Good, you two go on and head over there."

After pointing out the workshop to the two lads they quickly moved away from the rest. Ray looked at the remaining boy who was silent for the entirety of the time.

"I was training to be an architect sir." He revealed before Ray could ask.

"You follow the other two." He ordered him. "As for you three, go see Q."

"Sir, who is Q?" The blonde asked hesitantly. Ray chuckled lightly to himself as asked his question.

"Right sorry. The quarter master, he next to the workshop. Tell him I sent you." Ray answered the boy's question.

They gave Ray a nod before walking away, leaving the captain's along with each other. Ray kept his eyes on them as they moved past the workshop before looking at Maytoc.

"Of all kinds of people you had to find a bunch of kids." He sighed.

"You are just a few years older you know." Maytoc pointed out with a grin. Capping his back. "I'm sure you'll do alright."

"Thanks." Ray laughed softly. "We better tell the old man we have fresh faces."

"Now there a good idea."

* * *

Small beeps emanated from the many consoles in the command room as Rayhem and Maytoc walked inside. The admiral looked up from his data-pad as they approached him, the blue hue illuminating his face.

"Admiral. Sir, I am here to report of my successful mission." Maytoc exclaimed gaining a grateful nod from the admiral.

"Depends what successful is." Rayhem mumbled. Trommer raised his brow at him, narrowing his eyes at the captain.

"Captain, would you like to care to elaborate." He questioned, glaring at him.

"They are green sir. It'll take time to train them and with supplies already short-." Rayhem told before several consoles went off, alarming them of an incoming ship on the sensors.

"Report." Trommer demanded walking back to the holo-projector. It switched from the planet itself to the system map, a red triangle identifying a ship. Ray looked as personnel rushed by him to their stations.

"It's not imperial. Sir." A female officer informed. With that the tension eased slightly in the room. "It's a VCX-100 Light freighter."

"begin a transmission. Cloak us with a one way." Trommer ordered. "Unknown freighter, identify yourself imidiatly."

After several seconds of silence, the commlink sparked to life. Notifying them of a response.

"Home is where you lay your head." A young female voice spoke. Rayhem's eyes widened before narrowing them as he heard the voice. "We've got your supplies."

 _That voice.._

"Acknowledged. I look forward to meet you."

"Like wise. Ghost out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

 **First off, thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them and help me go forward with my story.**

 **Secondly I would want to quickly point out the general look of the Hawke rebel soldiers, their look is similar to Kota's militia only with more camouflage. Rayhem's outfit is similar to the rebel commando of the game only with Mandalorian boots and gauntlets.**

 **I tend to leave the looks up for everyone's imagination but I felt that I had to point this out.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review down below.**

* * *

Rayhem watched from afar as the gray ship came closer. Zooming in on his binoculars, he could make out some of the details of the ship. Dirtied and scorched hull, chipped green, red and yellow paint. Ray could count three turrets on the dorsal side, one underneath the cockpit and on on the aft side.

 _Impressive armaments.. for a VCX freighter..._

Looking away from the binoculars, he glanced at several soldiers waiting. They looked at him as he gave them a nod, motioning them to get ready in case of trouble. Within seconds they dispersed, gathering their blasters and getting into position. Ray looked at another small batch of soldiers, including the new recruits. He recognized a few of them from before.

Taking his helmet from his belt and put it on, pulling the visor down over his eyes as he jumped off the roof of the truck, Ray walked past it. The truck itself had three wheels on each side and the trailer had the same amount.

The camouflaged ground vehicle was rarely used, only deployed on missions to transport troops or supplies from places when ships were unavailable like now. Last time Ray remembered it was used was on Felucia, during an assault on an imperial outpost. Anti-air guns forced them to fight on the ground and for it, meter by meter before taking over the installation.

Quickly waving his hand, giving them a silent order to follow him. Behind him he could hear the unfamiliar engines getting closer. Looking over his shoulder he could see the large hull approach them. All other sounds where silenced as the ship flew overhead, the roaring engines deafening Ray's ears as nearby personnel directed the ship to an opening in the forest for landing.

He watched as the ship lowered itself on the ground, the shadows of the trees casting on its hull as pressurized air hissed from near the boarding ramp of the ship. In the corner of his eyes he could see the squad digging in. Ray walked forward to the landed ship that was identified as the Ghost, getting closer he saw the ramp lower. Carefully eyeing the figures as they departed their ship with crates of cargo behind them.

Ray's eyes went over each crew member, a young boy dressed in an orange flight suit. No more of the age of fifteen of sixteen. A man looking to be in his late twenties, is clothing was simple. The shoulder and arm piece being the only real armor. Behind them was a towering Lasat, whose species was practically wiped out. Next to him was the most curious member of all. He could recognize Mandalorian armor from miles away. His eyes lingered on the pink orange armor, a strange feeling washed over him. A sense of familiarity filled him as he looked at the female figure.

 _But this one is different than the usual... familiar.._

Ray briefly shrugged it off as he approached the band of rebels. They watched as he approached, keeping his gaze on the female Mandalorian hidden behind his visor. He felt the ground soak as he walked towards the leading man, stopping in front of the group.

"I take it you're the ones to bring our supplies?" Ray questioned cautiously, changing his gaze to the leading man in green clothes.

"Yes we do but we would like to meet your leader first." He crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Ray denied calmly.

"Who's that?" The man questioned, frowning at him.

"We don't let some unknown crew of rebels into our base." Ray scoffed at his question.

"So you have a base." The boy in the orange jumpsuit stated in a witty tone. Rayhem frowned at the youngest member of their crew before facing the leading man again.

"I'm not going to let these supplies to some unknown soldiers." The man claimed, eyeing him with a suspiciously gaze.

"Yeah and we like to keep it hidden." Ray replied to the young boy, annoyance in his voice. Unamused by his comment.

"Clearly this discussion won't end, so why don't we go meet your leader and deliver the supplies so we all can get on our way." The man suggested.

Ray eyes him silently for several moments before a sigh slipped his mouth. Not wanting to delay the delivery, escalate the current situation or wanting Iknayid's to show up now. Ray nodded slowly in agreement.

"Alright, put the supplies in the truck and hop on board." Ray nodded into the direction of the truck. "On one condition."

"What's that?" The man asked as Ray gave several men nods, giving them silent orders.

"You put these on." He showed a black cloth bag. "Nothing personal, can't take any chances."

"You expect us to put those on?" The female Mandalorian questioned, disbelief in her voice. Taking a few steps back.

"I expect you wanting to meet our leader." Ray huffed in response.

"I don't like this Kanan." The Lasat grumbled to the leading man, now identified as 'Kanan'.

"We'll have men remaining here to protect your ship from the wildlife." Rayhem informed.

"Don't try anything." 'Kanan' pointed his fingers at him before allowing Rayhem to put a bag over his head. Other soldiers quickly followed his movements. Quickly the other members of the Ghost where bagged with only the female Mandalorian left, still wearing her helmet. Rayhem muttering under his breath, walking towards her.

"You're going to have to remove that if you want to come with us." Ray stated simply.

He could hear a snarl coming from her in response before she reluctantly removed her helmet. Ray watched as the female Mandalorian removed her helmet and clipped it to her belt, his eyes widened as he froze to the ground.

 _I can't be.._

His mouth dropped slightly gaining another snarl from her. Ray snapped from his staring as she muttered something about 'boys' before pulling the bag over her head and quickly hopped on board the transport. He watched as the rest of the soldiers directed them to the back of the transport as he himself entered the front cabin.

 _Sabine?_

A million thoughts ran through his mind right now, wondering, questioning. Where had she been, what has she done all these years. The truck rocked slightly as it began to move. The thoughts of it all caused even more questions, the sound of his foot tapping the metal floor quickly filled the cabin as he rubbed his forehead.

 _Is it really her? Can it be her?_

"Captain?" A male voice asked, snapping Ray from his train of thoughts.

He looked up, blinking a few times before seeing the green blonde haired boy raising his brow at him. It was the same boy from the latest recruits that Maytoc brought in, the one he addressed.

"I'm fine.. uh." He began before realizing being unaware of the boy's name. Scratching his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm Riker Loas, sir." 'Riker' introduced himself to Ray who gave him a friendly nod.

"And how old are you?" Ray asked him, grabbing his cigarette-box from his jacket.

"I'm sixteen for a month now, sir." Riker answered him proudly.

Rayhem nodded as he placed the cigarette on his lips and held out the box, offering him a cigarette. Riker winced slightly, shaking his head.

"Sixteen eh, by that time I already joined this cell." Ray told him, his voice slightly muffled by the cigarette. "Before that I was an imperial cadet."

"You were a cadet, where did you enlist?" Riker asked him, eyeing him with curiosity.

 _No doubt wanted to join one himself as a kid..._

Ray lit his cigarette and exhaled the white smoke before rolling up his sleeve up to his elbow, revealing a Mythosaur Skull Symbol on his forearm. Feeling a small smile tugging the corner of his lips as he remembered getting it on Nar Shaddaa, one of the few good memories from after defecting. Half a year on the infamous smugglers moon trying to get by as a merc before recruited by the old freighter captain. How Maytoc convinced him to join was beyond him, it just felt like a call to action to him. An act of faith.

"You're Mandalorian, wow. No wonder you're a captain." The blonde haired boy gasped, prompting Ray to chuckle.

"I earned that rank lad." Ray gave him a small smile, tapping the cigarette. "Maybe one day you'll be a captain yourself."

"That would be something, if you do your job correctly by keeping me alive." He jested causing Ray to choke on the white smoke as he laughed at the recruit's remark.

"Good one." He coughed and cleared his throat after a few seconds. "So why'd you join?"

"Empire forced us from our farm, we had enough money to get off world and start over but I wanted to get back at them." Riker explained. Ray could hear the pain and anger hinted in his voice.

"Revenge won't get you far, trust me. I joined because I saw the empire mow down civilians with no care at all." Ray recalled the catalyst for his defection.

Within moments the casual smell of his cigarette twisted in the scent of burned flesh and scorched wood for a moment before a small shock startled Ray as the truck stopped, letting him realize that they had arrived at the Defiant Core. Standing up, Ray headed towards the door of the cabin. Pressing the button to open the door the image of the base filled his eyes and the usual sounds of the base filled his ears.

 _That was faster than I thought.._

"Come on." Ray ordered, walking to the other cabin with Riker's footsteps behind him he saw the Ghost Crew disembark from the other cabin of the transport.

They were escorted by the soldiers from the other cabin as he made his way to the group, taking his place behind several soldiers and removed his helmet. Glancing towards Riker before tossing him the helmet, Riker swiftly caught it and took it under his arm. Ray looked on as the soldiers removed the bags from the Crew's heads, annoyance was clearly on their faces.

The crew looked around, taking in the view of the base before their weapons where returned to them and holstered them. Ray heard the Lasat grumble as he laid eyes upon the other rebel soldiers. Most of them where new recruits, still green like Riker. Never having seen a real war-zone in person of fought in one. Ray saw the crew conversing with each other before he heard the Lasat speak louder than the rest.

"You look like a bunch of farm boys." He said, gaining a snort from the Sabine. "You think holding a rifle make you a soldier?"

"No." Ray spoke, gaining the attention of everyone. The group of soldiers moved away from him, allowing the crew to see him. Ray could see Sabine narrow her eyes at him, confusion washing over her face.

"Fighting in a war... that's what makes you a soldier." Ray stated, taking several steps forward. Taking his place next to the other soldiers before he found himself looking at Sabine. Her eyes could tell a number of things. Confusion, pain and anger.

"Ray..."

"Sabine."


End file.
